


Close To Your Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lokitty, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Thorlion, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just hold me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I had the worst day yesterday, still trying to recover from it, it envolved allot of crying and feeling drained afterwards. So I decided to go back to basics and write a comfort story for me. I haven't done this in ages and really wanted one. This is new for me, hybrid fic. Thor-lion though I know there's more Labrathor than Lion-Thor but I wanted them both to be cats or closet to cats. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! The sequel of this is up it's called Your Lion Heart.

Loki had a horrible day; he needed comfort to be told he's okay. Thor walked in and saw him lying on their bed looking tired and drained.

"Are you alright my Loki Cat?" Thor inquired.

Loki sneezed and shook his head no gesturing for Thor to lie down beside him.

Thor lay next to his husband, holding him close to his heart and stroking his hair as their tails touched.

"My lion" Loki whispered softly kissing Thor's heart.

Thor smiled and kissed Loki's forehead feeling him nuzzle against his chest.

"Rub my ears" Loki asked.

"As you wish my love" Thor soothed gently rubbing Loki's ears melting to the sound of him purring.

"Am I okay?" Loki questioned.

"More than okay, you are wonderful my darling" Thor said.

"Will you always hold me close to your heart?" Loki asked.

"Of course" Thor said watching Loki fall asleep in his arms.

"I love you Thor-Lion" Loki murmured as sleep took over.

"I love you too, Lokitty" Thor said as they both slept in each others arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading *tired smile*


End file.
